Virgin Mother
by myra k kuran
Summary: Kaname and Ruka are engaged, even though the vampire council does not like it as they wanted him to marry another pureblood. What the hell?Why is Isaya Shouto's youngest daughter carring Kaname's child? What on earth happened? Howcome Kaname never recalls touching her in that way? And howcome she still claims that she is VIRGIN? Why does Yuki blame herself? What's happening? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. everyone i'm back with another new story. This time there is no new oc but I picked one of my favorite one from my existing stories. Yes I picked Veronica. As a lot of you people like the KanamexVeronica pairing i decided to do another story with them and here it is. I hope you all will love this one too as much as you love "The Second Wife". Now the important part I don't own Vk i belongs to it's author and the idea or plot of this story is not mine either, It's taken from this new tv series Called "Jane the Virgin" amazing show really loved it (give it a try) and thought would do a story for VK lovers in that scenario...but ofcourse a lot of tings will be changed from the show as i will add my own ideas after all it's fanfiction hehe! Anyways enjoy another Kaname x Veronica story. Lets me know which one do you guys prefer this one or The second wife. Enjoy the story and lemme know your opinion. thank you all.**

Chapter-1

Scratch…Scratch…Scratch was the only sound that could be heard as the girl with light brown har kept on penalising the wrong lines on the paper. It was seriously frustrating her, no matter how she tried the sum seemed impossible to solve. Taking a sip of her iced cold coffee the girl proceeded to the next sum. She was always serious when it came to studies. Why? That was a good question though, being born into a pureblood family mean hell lot of fortune. But off-course this girl was different, she wanted to be a pilot and prove everyone specially her father that she is nothing like her mother and three older sisters; slut was an understatement to describe them.

Her mother was once a top international modal. She was gorgeous and beautiful, a total head turner. She was perfect in every shape and form but two things she lacked was the ability to be a good mother and wife. Which is why now she is divorced and living in Vegas. Now with the sisters, as mentioned earlier slut is an understatement to describe her sister's Lydia, Miriah and Aiyora. Though each and every one of them inherited their mother's beauty including Veronica herself but the difference is Veronica also got her father Isaya Shouto's kindness and intelligence her three older sister's didn't.

"Aaa-aac-choo!"

The beautiful nerd Veronica rubbed her nose with a tissue after sneezing and in few seconds she realized that she sneezed and she panicked

"BOO-VOOO! BOO-VOO" She screamed at the top of her lungs only for an old lady to burst through he door the next second.

" Lady Veronica are you alright?" Anxiety was dripping from the older woman's voice.

"Of-course not…I sneezed call the doctor." Veronica cried. This was one bad habit of Veronica, though she was only sixteen but would go to doctor's like an eighty year old.

Aaa-chooo!

A-choo!

Choo!

"Condition seems serious." Veronica muttered to her self.

/*/*/*

"….Haaa…Haaa….Haaa…Oh…damn…oh…haa..ha.!" Kaname Kuran's breathing got hoarse as his pace fastened inside his fiancé Ruka Souen. His grip on her waist tightened together with his thrust made her whimper out in pain.

Ruka, who was lying down on her stomach held the edge of the bed as tightly as possible as her body was in a very different state, extreme pain and pleasure. It happened every time she got intimate with Kaname.

"…ahhh….Lord-kana-me..ahh…ahhh…ugh…ummm…ahhhhhhh…" The sound of her mewling got louder along with Kaname's groans as they reached their climax. In the next moment Kaname Kuran collapsed on the bed beside his fiancé only for Ruka to turn towards him and whisper "I love you…Lord Kaname." Her fiancé just took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss while he spoke "so do I." Ruka wrapped her arms around him and spoke "One more month to go then we will be husband-wife. My life will be complete. I'm so happy and excited at the same time." She rubbed her pal on his chest in order for him to feel pampered.

"…Me too." Kaname responded after remaining quite for some time. In all honesty he wasn't really as excited as she was about this marriage. For him he had enough of his youth, enough bedding girls of different ages now it was time to settle down and have kids. …Kids suddenly the bell rang in his head as he remembered about Ruka's apoinment at the doctor's

"You have your appointment tomorrow with Yuki right?" Kaname asked in his monotonous voice

"Yes…I can't wait to be inseminated…it's sad that that it will be a test tube baby made up your you and lady yuki but that doesn't matter as long as I give birth." Ruka spoke with excitement in her voice.

"Correct."

"Will this secure my position as your queen?" This time kaname simply got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on and as he was buttoning his shirt Ruka came to assist him with his clothes.

"Lord kaname…won't it?" Kaname still didn't answer just gave her access to his neck for her to put the tie on properly. When Ruka finished tying the tie Kaname's lack of response did hurt her a bit but she chose not to push him further but as she was moving towards the bed a pair of arms that snaked around her waist prevented her from moving.

"None shall be my queen apart from you…my love." The seductive voice sent shiver down her spine and followed by the open mouth kiss on her neck drove her to the edge.

/*/*/*

"This is not fair Zero…I hate you." Cried Yuki Kuran as she walked on the corridor of the hospital on her way to see her patients; but usual over dramatic fights with her husband always seems to get her distracted. Her best friend plus co-worker Sayori Wakaba tells her that one day because of these kind of careless ness she will get into huge mess. But of course as we all know Yuki Kuran never listens to warnings.

"Zero you f-ing Zero listen to me.." Yuki almost screamed as the fight was getting quite exteme.

"Doctor Yuki here is the file you have two patients for now." Her assistant informed her by handing over the files to her. "One of them is for insemination and the other one for fear of bronchitis. They are in room number 54 and 55." Yuki took the flies and the syringes from her assistant and moved towards room 55. Her fight with Zero ended quite badly, it always does but thy also make up later but till then Yuki's mood along with head stays unstable. Just the way it is now!

"Morning Veronica.."

"Doctor Yuki…I'm sneezing again…I'm so scared." Veronica was freaking out.

"Listen I had…. I'm so upset, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about you." Yuki voice's was breaking. Veronica was one of her patients with whom she loved to talk about her personal life after all one of her sister was her best friends. So to Yuki veronica was her kid sister with whom she could share anything and thus she started complaining about her husband and Veronica on the other hand started listening carefully so that she could come up with a good solution for her. During this time Yuki took her legs checked them and gave her an injection.

"You can go home now Veronica I have another patient." With that Yuki got up but stopped as Veronica called her in a nervous tone.

"I'm fine right? Doctor Yuki?"

"No you're more than fine." With that Yuki exited room 55 and opened the door to 54 and Ruka Souen waiting for her and at that very moment for Yuki the whole world stopped…she just realized what she did. Her whole body started to shiver, she looked down on the syringe she was holding and it was empty. Yuki's head started spinning making everything become hazy and blurry. With one hand she softly massaged her throat to comfort herself but ofcourse nothing seemed to work.

"…Yuki are you okay?" the proud voice of Ruka Souen brought her back.

"…Yuki?"

"….hmmmn. Yeah I'm okay." She giggled nervously like a moron scratching the back of her bed only for Ruka to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you sure you are in the right mind to check me? After all it's going to be a very important part of mine and Kaname's life I don't want you to screw it up." Ruka's snobbish scolding made Yuki feel worse. She wanted to tell her what exactly happened but if she does the noble girl will eat her up for sure, doesn't matter who she is.

"I'm fine…just a little fight with Zero. That's all." Yuki smiled sheepishly. "Now let's get started open your legs. Lets's get the baby in." She instructed the honey brown haired woman.

"I can't wait till the day me and Kaname have him in our arms." Ruka spoke with joy as Yuki injected the substance inside her.

"….yeah…me…nither."

**Three weeks later….**

Veronica was in the exam hall giving her physics exam. She was happy as she was able to answer all the question only eight more to go. The moment she started answering the eighth question something awkward happened, she felt as if the whole world was spinning. Veronica dropped the pen with both her hand tightly held her head in order for the dizziness to stop. The next thing, she feels her stomach twisting and next she throws up bring out everything from the inside of her stomach.

**At the hospital….**

Sayori Wakaba the stomach specialist was running an emergency test on Veronica. After all she was such a person who would even freak out if she sneezes and she it was vomiting with stomach.

"Veronica please calm down, noting happened." Sayori spoke rubbing the back of her head back as Veronica held onto her tightly sobbing.

"What if I have some very tough disease?" Veronica sobbed louder.

"Veronica you are pureblood vampire, you have a very long span of life. it's probably the food you ate."

"What I only had a glass of milk last night and yougart in the morning. How can I have food poisoning?" Veronica almost screamed with fear. And at that very moment Yori's assistant walked in with the reports and handed over to her.

" Trust me when I say this everything is fine." With that healthy smile Yori opened the report and in the next two seconds the smile vanished from her lips replaced by a frown and it didn't go unnoticed by Veronica who was in-fact eyeing her like a hawk.

"Why are you not smiling doctor Yori? What's wrong?" Veronica asked with worry filled voice.

"Veronica…do you have a boyfriend?" Yori asked trying to put all the piece together as she deeply studied the report.

"No why?" Veronica snapped right away. Yori remained silent for a while before moving onto the next question

"Any casual sex with anyone?"

Veronica blushed and snapped at her doctor "NO! ofcourse not, I'm still a virgin."

"I need you to tell me the truth." Yori spoke sternly

"I haven't kissed a guy in my entire life. Is everything okay doctor Yori?" Veronica's voice came out shaky, she was beyond terrified. Yori remained silent not knowing how to anwer

"…Veronica you are… pregnant."

"WHAT?" was all she managed to scream till everything blacked out for her.

/*/*/*

Both Kaname and Ruka sat in Yuki's office patiently waiting for the new but all Yuki could do was grin like a fool, scratch her head and deeply inhale and exhale.

"…You know we don't have all the time in the world. We need to prepare for the wedding. Now will you tell us what the report says?" Ruka hissed.

"Yuki…is everything alright?" This time Kaname spoke in a very calm tone only for Yuki to gulp nervously as she look down biting her lower lip. Kaname and Ruka glanced at each other as both were confused at Yuki's odd behaviour.

"….Oni-sama according to the report Ruka is not pregnant." Yuki blurted out releasing a deep breath.

" WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Ruka shouted at the top of her lungs making Kaname hold her hand signalling her to calm down. But surely it didn't get into her head "Then what did you do to me? You bitch."

"..Ruka" Kaname uttered her name harshly. "It's fine Yuki. You don't have to panic. We will try it again." Kaname tried to comfort her.

"There is more to it oni-sama." Kaname raised his eyebrow and Ruka hissed "There is more?"

"…how do I say it. Ruka didn't get pregnant but someone else did I mean someone else is pregnant….with your child."

"Excuse me?" Both said in union.

" That day I also had another patient, Veronica, Isaya Shouto's youngest daughter. I was going through a hard time as me and Zero were fighting…. and I accidentally injected your seeds inside her…and this is her report." Yuki passed the report to Kaname, who after studying it for a while had a deep frown on his face and venom dripped from his voice as he spoke

"A sixteen year old is pregnant with my child?" Yuki only nodded out of guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: i'm back with the second chapter i'm glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

Chapter -2

There was an extremely awkward silence going on inside Yori's chamber, as this is the first time Yuki and Veronica came face to face after the incident of wrong insemination. There were actually three women in the room Sayori Wakaba who is Veronica Shouto's current doctor, Veronica Shouto herself who is the victim and Yuki Kuran Kiryu-the main cause of Veronica's pregnancy. With each passing second the silence in the room seemed to get heavier and heavier but then again who would talk? Even though the situation seemed funny actually it was the most serious event of one's life. Veronica with each second hardens her glare at Yuki and all the Kuran princess could do was give her pleading eyes and Yori…just watched.

"Would any one like to drink something?" Yori was the first the break the silence.

"No thank you." Yuki responded

"Water please." Veronica pleaded. Yori instructed her assistant to get a glass of cold water which was brought into her room instantly only for Yori to hand over the glass to the younger vampire. Veronica grabbed the glass with both hers hands making it look like she didn't eat for days. The looks in her eyes were so innocent that it made Yori want rip of Yuki's head. After all she literally destroyed this girl's life.

Veronica still doesn't know who the father of this child is and the first time she heard about her pregnancy two days earlier she fainted so Yori thought it's better to take some time before dropping another bombshell on this girl. That's she waited two days and called Yuki and Veronica so the matter is settled down once and for all. But at the very same time Yori had a distant feeling that it was only the beginning, there is more yet to come.

"…I want to get rid of the baby" Yori clicked her tongue the moment those words escaped Veronica's mouth and the feeling inside her grew stronger. In about two seconds a sharp gasped escaped Yuki's lips as she spoke "No you can't."

"Any why not?" Veronica hissed.

Yori decided to move to Veronica's side and rub the back of her head in order to comfort her. After all what she was going through was something either her or Yuki would ever understand. Yori watched as Yuki softened her expression and took both Veronica's hands in her and spoke softly.

"Veronica…I know it sounds wrong but…you can't just finish a life just like that." Yuki's tone sounded extremely motherly. While Veronica's sounded like the teenager she was "But what about my life? That I have ahead of me. My future, my career and I still avoid boys and having boyfriends so that I can study and get good grades." Veronica paused to take a deep breath and continued again "More than half of the boys in my school are head over heels for me. All these times I ignored them and after this baby nobody will even want to marry me." Veronica was almost on the verge of tears. Yori only rubbed her head more to make her feel better.

"I know…I understand Veronica but please for once clear your head and think about the child." Veronica just looked at Yuki with so many different emotions. She just nervously tugged few strands of her hair behind her ear. "There is a life growing inside you. It's yours…you will be this child's mother." Yuki explained cupping the younger pureblood's face. "Even his father deserves a chance to meet him right?" this time Yuki got Veronica's attention.

"This baby has a father?" She asked gulping hardly.

"Of course it does. It's wasn't God's miracle it was Yuki's mistake." Yori interjected this time gaining a confused look from Veronica and off-course a hard glare from her best friend.

"So who is the father of this child?" Veronca asked casually before going back to drinking her water.

"Well you see…it's actually my brother…Kaname Kuran." Veronica was half way drinking her water as Yuki blurted the information out only for Veronica to spit the water out of her mouth on Yuki's face.

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked squeezing her brows "Your brother is the father of my child?" both yuki and Yori nodded her head at the same time.

"It was his fiancé Ruka who was supposed to be inseminated but actually but you how upset-"

"Hold on!" Veronica cut Yuki off "I'm confirmed on my decision I don't want this baby. Doctor Yori let's fix a date." Veronica said turning towards Yori.

"You can't do that. My parents are waiting to meet you. Please Veronica I have one request come home with me. See the environment. This child has a very bright future don't destroy it. This child that is growing inside you is the future heir to throne." Veronica hesitated this time she was confused than ever. "Please Veronica give it a chance."

/*/*/*

"I cannot believe that you agreed to this." Ruka quickly got off the bed and rushed towards her fiancé who was buttoning his black shirt. "Kaname…now our wedding is postponed for few months. Why are you doing this?" Ruka cried in desperation placing both her hands on her fiance's chest only for him to lustfully take in her tall form that was covered in silk white chemise and silk cheetah printed robe hanging by her shoulder. Off-course in private Ruka calls her fiance by his name no honorific.

"Ruka…relax." He purred in her ear making her blush deepen. "I'm doing all these for us and after all this is my only chance to have a pureblood child." The last line was more of a pinching the wound but Ruka tried to ignore it. She just watched as Kaname moved towards the mirror tousled his hair, sprayed perfume and put on the white blazer over the black shirt that had the first three buttons unbuttoned reveal his half of his toned chest.

"Why are you putting so much effort on your looks? You are always handsome." Ruka asked eyeing him top to bottom. Kaname didn't say anything right away just smirked.

" Are you jealous?" he asked eyeing his fiancé who stood few feet away from him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Why should I be? You are mine after all. Besides I'm already feeling bad for that girl, carrying the child the most handsome man who is already taken by me on top of that she will be going through the pain of pregnancy and I will be under you in pleasure." This time Ruka took her steps towards him and whispered lustfully "It will be a very interesting competition Kaname that I have already won …I would love to see her burn with jealousy…" a cruel smirk crept up her lips as she started trailing her pointy finger from kaname's temple down his nose and the moment it touched his lips the male pureblood took it in and nibbled that finger with his fangs and lustfully sucked on her blood. Making Ruka both blush and confident at the same time. In a matter of moment he let go off her finger from his mouth and tightly grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her towards into a fierce kiss almost devouring all of her, everything that was possible.

/*/*/*

The door to Kuran mansion opened for Veronica to reveal the king and queen of the vampire race Haruka and Juri Kuran, with a hunter named Kaien Cross beside them. To Veronica's surprise all three of them had gentle smile plastered on each their face and it made Veronica gulp as looked at Yuki nervously looking for signs of danger but found none.

"Veronica…Welcome home." Spoke Juri Kuran spreading her arms in a welcoming manner and it made Veronica gulp nervously.

"OH GOD!" was all Veronica muttered under her breath.

**a.n: my small request to all my readers...i kinda want your help i'm so confused on how to make Kaname's character here. How do you guys think he should be towards the mother of his child? Let me know your thought and lets all together make this story a wonderful one. Please please please any idea on how Kaname should be towards Veronica at the beginning just let me know. next chapter Kaname and Veronica would meet...thank you all for the support it means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter -3

"Veronica… Welcome Home." Spoke Juri Kuran spreading her arms in a welcoming manner; who is the queen of this vampire race/the freakin doctor Yuki's mother/the babies grandmother. The overfriendly gesture by the baby's grandmother did make Veronica feel quite odd but still she chose to ignore all those thoughts.

"Oh God!" was all Veronica muttered under her breath but of course the one standing beside her , Yuki right away held her hand in order to make her feel comfortable.

"It's okay step inside." Yuki told Veronica who just nervously nodded before stepping inside the Kuran mansion. The moment Veronica's foot touched the floor of the Kuran mansion Juri ran past everyone and pulled her into a tight hug thus making the environment even more awkward for Veronica than it already was.

"Oh mine, Veronica look at you are so beautiful exactly like your model mother. Now I'm more than sure that the baby will be extremely beautiful." All these blabbering did make Veronica all nervous, though she heard Juri had the habit of talking too much but it was not what she expected. More importently it started scaring her thinking about the baby's future. Now she was more leaning towards the idea of abortion.

Then there was another big problem which just entered Veronica's mind that is the Kuran's happen to be her father's best friends, which mean if she makes them angry then her father will get to know about this and off course for no reason she will get punished even if it was Yuki's fault. Isaya Shouto had good enough reason to be like that after all his wife and three daughters all proved to be sluts so what guarantee is there that Veronica will be different.

Therefore Veronica made safest choice to stay calm and observe, something that she always has been doing.

"Juri my love how long do you plan on keeping the poor girl standing?" Her husband Haruka Kuran spoke with a gentle smile plastered on his face as he made his way towards them. Well at least that smile made Veronica feel a little better after all it was a friendly smile.

/*/*/*

Couple of hours have passed since Veronica entered the Kuran manor. She has met every important member by now Juri and Haruka Kuran and Kaiyen Cross though he is a vampire hunter but also happens to be one of Haruka-Juri's best friends just like her father. Veronica also knows Mr. Cross in a personal cause he also happens to be the head master of the school Veronica goes to Cross Academy.

Quite some time has passed but still there was no sign of the child's father showing up. Though at that very moment he was present in the house but still didn't bother to show up to greet the mother of his unborn pureblood child. It disappointed Veronica not because he didn't come to greet her but the fact that he might be ignorant about the child. Veronica leaned even more towards the idea of abortion.

Just then everyone had their attention diverted towards the stairs as the heard two pairs of footsteps coming down. The moment Veronica's eyes met the figures coming down a sharp gasp escaped her lips and the only word that escaped her lips was

"..devil.." Veronica muttered under her breath quietly so that no one can hear and of course it was successful as no one heard her including the he-devil and she-devil descending down the stairs.

Veronica knew who the people who were coming down the stairs, Kaname Kuran the biological father of the child in Veronica's womb and the most ironic part here is that these two have never biologically connected. Then there was Ruka Souen who had her arms linked to Kaname who happens to be her fiancé. This Ruka character most probably will be the mother to the child in Veronica's womb. Of Couse none of these were the main reason for Veronica's gasping. To know the exact reason why Veronica gasped we have to go 6 years back Veronica's grandmother told something very important to her and her three older sisters.

**6 years ago….**

**Ten year old Veronica sat before her grandmother with her other sister's. All four of the girls had a while rose on their hand that they were gently holding. **

**"Girls now before you go downstairs to attend the soiree let me warn you all about something very important." The three older sisters exchanged glances whereas Veronica just stared at curiously at the flower.**

**"Now I want you all to squeeze the flower on your hand." Their grandmother instructed and all four of the girls did it at the same time. "Now…try to fix the flower" all of them tried to fix it but of course it was impossible. "You see once the flower is destroyed it can never go back to its previous form no matter how hard you try and just like this your virginity is also something you will never get back once it's gone. Now one more thing.." This time their grandma's started them showing pictures of the males present at the soiree downstairs held by their father Isaya Shouto. "And this is the most dangerous one of them all, Kaname Kuran. This kind of stuff runs in his family though his father Haruka is quite a gentleman but he is more like his uncle Rido Kuran." Alas it appears that the only one who took the old grandma's words seriously was Veronica herself because**

**At the soiree downstairs…**

**Lydia Isaya's oldest daughter blushed harder as she felt Kaname's eyes glued on her. They had several eye contacts as if they were talking through the eyes and it continued till Kaname Kuran got up and walked towards and unknown direction and Lydia followed after him. **

**As Veronica was passing by the store room a very odd sound caught her attention that was coming from the inside of the store room. With her little brain Veronica figured out it was her sister's Lydia's voice**

**"…Yes…uuagh..ah..Kana-me..Kaname"**

**Veronica peeked through the slightly opened door only to find that her sister and Kaname Kuran on top of her sister , both were on the floor with no clothes, moving oddly against each other with sounds of heavy breathing and pain (which was actually pleasure) escaping their mouth. At that time Veronica really didn't understand what was actually going on but …**

**2 years later…**

**Twelve year old Veronica was reading in the library inside her house but suddenly sound of door opening and closing was heard but Veronica didn't pay any attention till she heard that same kind of sound and a very familiar presence "devil" she muttered under her breath. She got up and followed the scent which led her towards her father's office that was inside the library and it was him Kaname Kuran. This time the girl under him was her another sister Miriyah and by this time Veronica actually knew what was going on. Veronica thought that would be all of these nightmare but it was not which leads to…**

**3 years later which also means last year…**

**Sleepover at momma's place was cancelled. Yes by no both her parents separated and ended in divorce and her older sister Lydia got married to a pureblood from Touma famiy and now settled in LA. It was supposed to be Veronica's time alone with her mother but her mother was way too drunk to even barely recognise her so she decided to get back to the Shouto estate spend the time with her other two sisters Miriya and Aiyora. As Veronica neared Aiyora's room heart started beating faster, she was sensing the devil again. But ignoring all those feeling Veronica opened the door to see the most horrifying scene before her eyes both her sisters Miriyah and Aiyora and between them…Kaname Kuran. His face buried in Aiyora's neck and Lydia face was down kissing his chest. How horrifying can this be?**

Back to the present…yes now it was Veronica's turn without doing anything she turned out to be pregnant with the devil's child.

Veronica was pulled back into reality she felt someone take her hand to place a soft kiss on it. Veronica's heart skipped a beat as Kaname's lips touched the back of her hand. Yes Veronica was so lost in think about the past that she failed to notice that the devil was standing right before, in-fact too close than her normal comfort zone. And the she devil was just like that attached to him all the while rubbing her hand on the bare part of his chest. At times she would change the strategy of her game by brushing her fingers through the pureblood male brown locks or at times slightly brushing her fingers over his pants belt.

"Are you that mesmerized by me young lady?" Spoke Kaname Kuran in his calm velvety husky voice that held a lot of authority. Veronica's initial reaction was to gulp nervously. She honestly had no clue how to react after all those horrify memories were crushing down which surely made her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"…Lord Kaname it's a pleasure to meet you." Veronica was nervous and it was clear to all the ones around her.

"Actually the pleasure is mine, you've grown up to be quite a beautiful woman; I'll be glad if the child gets your beauty?" He placed another soft kiss on the back of Veronica's hand this time bending down to her level which of course did earn her quite hateful glare from the woman who had her arms linked to his a while ago but now was standing a feet away from him. Rather than the Souen girl glare Kaname Kuran's look scared her the most it sent shiver down her spine; and the words that escaped his mouth next made Veroinca's heat stop

"...Veronica..let's talk alone."

Her heart was beating at an extremely fast rate she was taking deep breath to cool herself down. Underesting the situation Yuki decided to interfere but offcourse Kaname raised his hand and stopped her even before she could even start.

"..So Veronica shall we go?" Kaname extended his hand towards Veronica and surely it made the girl again gulp nervously.

"..S-sure.." Veronica shuddered but still there was some confidence in her.

"..Let's all go to your study then." Ruka suggested.

A smirk made its way up to Kaname's lips "It will only be me and Veronica only." Ruka said nothing to Kaname but ofcourse passed a hateful glare towards Veronica.

Veronica stood up signaling Kaname to lead the way. Kaname offered her his hand again and she didn't take it, resulting in being the first girl to deny him like that...and he didn't like it.

**a.n. sorry this chapter was short but next chapter will have a lot more of Kanamexveronica. So stay tuned. I hope you all enjoy and lemme know what you guys think. thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n. thanx a lot for the wonderful reviews, means a lot. here is a new chapter for you all i hope you all enjoy and lemme know what you guys think. any question feel free to ask. i tried to make the chapter longer as i won't be able to update till December as exam is knocking at the door and i got to study. i hope it will keeps all my dear readers satisfied...if not lemme know. that's all for today..enjoy the chapter and wish me luck for my exam. thank you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Now, as we all know that veronica agreed to talk with the father of her child alone which brings us to the current situation, Veronica is inside the office of the devil, alone with him. You must be wondering what they are doing inside after all the room was locked from the inside. Just so you know. ..you are not the only curious one; the she devil is also quite curious. That is why she had her ears attached to the wall trying her best to find out what was actually going on behind the closed door. Even she knew very well that when it comes to women sorry beautiful girls her fiances tight screw automatically get a little unscrewed.

Ruka couldn't hear a single word so it frustrated her, after all in her minds she could imagine!

**"Lord Kaname!"**

**"Yes…" Kaname responds keeping his calm ****demeanor**

**"….Lord Kaname.."Veronica called again this time batting her lashes exactly the way actresses do in tacky movies to seduce the hero's. "..take me and my virginity for real." Kaname smirks at first then gives her a twisted smile. "…please.." This time Veronica pleads byting her lower lip in a super seductive manner.**

**"Ofcourse, virgin girls are always my favourite meal." Kaname informs hers licking his lips like lion that's been hungry for ages. And almost jumps onto her the next second pulling her into a fierce kiss, and within a minute he picks her up and places her on the study table and next Veronica is screaming out his name as if there is not tomorrow.**

**"…Ka-name…yes..yes…yes…ahh yes.."**

'….no.."

"..No..no..no HELL NO.." Ruka almost screamed with rhythm.

"Ruka!" the said person just jumped on the spot hearing her yet to be mother in law's voice calling her "What are you doing? Standing here like a statue?"

"I..um..me …I.." Ruka was actually out of words, she honestly had no good sentence in her mind that she could make up to fool her future pureblood mother in law. On top of that her ultra-odd behaviour made her more like a theif but Juri Kuran ignored it anyways and focused on dragging her out of there.

"Come with me Ruka, help me make the most delicious custard for Veronica. After all that her favourite dessert." Ruka only rolled her eyes at her Juri's comment. She didn't like the attention Juri was giving that little pureblood brat, after all who was she anyway? Just a result of Yuki's horrible mistake. She Ruka Souen was kaname's true fiancé the Kuran wife but her mother in law didn't seem to acknowledge this fact at all and it always drove Ruka to the edge.

"What do you think is going on there?" Ruka asked Juri in an irritated tone and that was not something bad, honestly any girl in her place would be worried if they knew Kaname's true color. Truth be told Ruka wouldn't have been this worried if Veronica was an ugly duckling but of-course luck was only joking with the Souen girl turning the situation vise-versa.

"Lad Juri?" Ruka kind of pushed the pureblood queen for an answer. "What do you think is going on there?" insecurity was crystal clear in her tone.

"…Hmmmm..I don't know." It's true Juri didn't know what was actually going on inside that room but this is what she wanted….

**"Veronica?" The said person looks up to the man who calls her innocently.**

**"..Yes..Lord kaname?" Her voice comes out even more innocent.**

**Kaname gets on his knees in front the girl who is in-fact the mother of his child and gently strokes her hair "DO you believe in love at first sight?" Veronica looks down at her lap to hide her blushing face.**

**"I…didn't but.." Veronica pauses increasing the male purebloods curiosity as he repeats after her in questioning manner "…But?" With one finger Kaname pushed her chin up in order to get a good look at her flushed face that somehow sent pleasures in his erogenous zones.**

**"But.." Veronica gulps nervously "..eversince I laid my my eyes on you, I started believing in it." Veronica shyly confessed.**

**"Samething is happening with me..I have fallen in love with you too.." kaname confesses as well " call me a sinful man but I don't love my fiancé, it's you who I love."**

**"….Kaname.."**

**"Veronica…"**

**"I love you.." both of says in union and right away indulges each other into a passionate kiss.**

"Lady Juri…Lady Juri.." Ruka's sharp voice brought Juri Kuran back to reality out of her dream world. Ofcourse Ruka read through her mind and figured what she was think but then again it wasn't that difficult to understand after all she was always against her and Kaname's relationship. That is the main reason why she is bettering Isaya Shout's daughter so much so that she can easily get rid of Ruka but Ruka was determined that she wouldn't let that happen at any cost. She will not lose Kaname.

With all those crazy thought no one actually knew what was the real scenario behind the closed door's in Kaname's room. In truth it was nothing close to what his mother and fiancé was picturing. The main reason why Ruka couldn't hear a single word from the inside because none of them actually spoke since the door closed.

The exact scenario of the room was this; Kaname Kuran the perverted father of the baby had his eyes glued on Veronica, the young and beautiful mother. Veronica also had her eyes glued on something but it wasn't Kaname kuran, but it was his collection of books that was nicely decorated on the shelves by the wall.

"..Do you enjodrak fiction a lot? Veronica was the first one to break the slience, no the awkward silence.

"Not really…history is more of a favourite one. These are basically time passes when I have nothing to do really." Kaname responds choosing his words carefully.

"…Hmmmn." Veronica hums. Kaname observes placing both his hands inside his pocket. He was a bit disappointed since he was getting the amount of attention he expected.

"What do you enjoy…Veronica?" Veronica squeezed her eyebrows as Kaname spoke. For some reason she hated the way he uttered her name as if she was some object of lust. " Should I assume it to be fairy tales and Romance fantasies?"

A frustrated sigh escapes Veronica's lips. She was getting annoyed "Dan brown happens to be my favourite author and 'Da Vinci Code' and 'The Lost Symbol' happens to be my favourite book by him." Veronica answered through greeted teeth. After all his overconfidence attitude was making her mad, but she decided to keep her temper in check for now. After all it would be absolute stupidity making an enemy of this man because he can kill her in the blink of an eye.

"…Ah I'm cute surprised. But last time I checked those books are not meant for 18 year olds." Kaname spoke in a amused tone with little hints of sarcasm and mockery.

" Actually I'm sixteen!" This time Veronica spoke through tightened jaw and greeted teeth with a fake smile plastered on her angelic face.

Another sigh escapes Veronica's lips as she feels Kaname stepping closer to her. Kaname got quite closer towards the girl just keep only few inches gap between both their bodies.

"You seem quite intelligent for your age." Kaname whispers into her ear being down making sure that his breath tickles her the exposed skin of her neck. Still Veronica pays no attention instead she diverts her attention on one of the book placed on the top racks.

"…Well my teachers say that all the time Lord kaname." Veronica spoke while trying to get on her toes as she was trying to reach for a particular book that caught her attention. Being short added to her disadvantage as she was still few inches away from getting it but soon her struggle came to an end as she felt her feet being lifted off the ground while a pair of hands kept its tight grip on her thin waist. Veronica was caught off guard for a second but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed the book right away so that the person holding her would put her down.

Kaname did slowly put her down as soon as Veronica was done with it. There was a moment of awkward silence between them once again. Kaname was looking for any sort of emotion in her but she seemed way too consumed into the book that she just got. Which otherwise means again she was indirectly ignoring him. But who said the Kaname, sorry the devil was going to give up.

Kanae cleared his throat in order to get her attention, which he did because Veronica did look up to him as soon as she heard him clearing his throat.

"Consider it as my first of many gifts to you?" Kaname spoke in seductive yet flirty voice. Veronica simply smiled before opening her mouth "..Lord Kaname…I'm sorry this book is actually not my type." With that she handed over the book him with an apologetic look on her face. Though Kaname gave her a kind smile outside but inside he wanted to strangle the girl to death for insulting him in a cold blooded manner. Surely he can't do that after all if something happens to this brat then it's more of his loss than her's.

"May I please sit?" Veronica asked politely " with this pregnancy I seemed to get tired a lot."

"Ofocurse.." kaname quickly moves towards his couch and called her in a friendly gestured, Veronica slowly moved towards the couch and placed herself. Things did seem a bit peaceful but it didn't last long as the so called devil started speaking again. "Are you thirsty Veronica?"

"What?" She snapped a little. She didn't know exactly know why but she concluded it to be pregnancy hormonal disorder, when the person has no control over her emotions. In reality Veronica was a little thirsty for a particular person's but it definitely wasn't the one in front of him who was leaning on the wall with both his hands tugged inside his pocket.

"Don't deny..." Kaname said while taking his steps towards her till he was completely in front of her. "It's completely natural at this stage.." with that he went on his knees to adjust himself to Veronica's level and took both her hands in his and placed it exactly on his juggler on his neck, making her feel every beat of his pulse. In reaction Veronica squeezed her brows trying to fix him with a hard glare but all she got from him was a smirk of victory which increased her temper even more.

"Veronica…my blood belongs to you now. " A gasp almost escaped her lips. Despite the shock and anger in her eyes Kaname still continued " My blood is all yours. So any time you craves blood, please feel free to contact me." Veronica tried to appear calm and brave outside but truth be told she was feeling quite scared inside. The man before her was truly cunning bastard and it was quite hard to understand what his actual motive was behind his extreme-kindness. After all her sisters are biggest examples of what Kaname Kuran is capable of when it comes to women. So one thing Veronica knew for now, was that she needs to be very very careful.

"Veronica?" Kaname called the younger vampire cupping her face which made her almost snap back to reality. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in a tender voice. So tender that it actually sent shiver down her spine. Not in a good way though, it got her thinking what was he actually up to? "Are you still leaning towards the idea of abortion?" Veronica's heart skips another beat 'was I that obvious?' was all Veronica could think of that moment. Veronica got carried away to her thought and failed to realize that Kaname was getting closer. Veronica almost jolted as she felt a hand on her chest exactly on the spot where her heart beats. "Your heart is beating at an exceptionally faster rate. Are you that scared of me..my dear?" His tone got Veronica speechless momentarily but her brain told her to change the topic before he goes into another direction.

"I..I think this baby will create a lot of problem for us. That's why I'm still leaning towards abortion." Kaname this time took her face in both his palms "Nothing will change Veronica." He was about to bring her face more closer but Veronica reacted fast by putting her hand on his chest in order to put a decent distance between them.

"Maybe not for you, but my whole life has turned upside down." Veronica's voice came out as a hiss.

"Veronica.." Kaname tried to cup her face again but Veronica slapped his hands away.

"And one more thing lord Kaname…please stop touching me as if I'm your personal property; I would really appreciate." Kaname's eyes widen with shock for a second but soon recovered. He was truly offended no girl has ever had the audacity to say that to him on his face but it looks like there is always first time for everything. Then again Veronica is also very luck that she is pregnant with his child, if that wasn't the case then by now she would be nothing but dust particles floating in the air.

Gaining his composure Kaname decides to explain her once again "I need this child Veronica; please it's my only chance to have a pureblood child…I'm begging you. I really do need the baby." This time Veronica did find an emotion on the emotionless devil's eyes that happened to be desperation. And yes it was something very rare.

Veronica bit her lower lip and shut her eyes as tight as possible in order to stop the frustrated tears to stream down…but alas it was already too late.

"Veronica…you're crying." It was supposed to be a statement but sounded more like a question.

"You know…all my sisters said this about you; that you're heartless. Today I'm seeing it with my very own eyes."

Devils are heart less and of course Kaname Kuran was no less and it was further proved as he opened his mouth next " Is it wrong for a father to want his child?"

A tired sigh escapes Veronica's lips " the only reason you want this child is because it's going to be a pureblood." Kaname was silences because veronica was on the dot correct. That's the only reason why he was so desperate. " Even my sister Lydia…was pregnant but you denied. Leaving her with no choice but to abort." This time Veronica's voice broke. Kaname tried to pull her into a comforting embrace but of course veronica stopped him.

"Lydia used to cry all night for you…what a fool she was…"

" Veronica… I was young back then."

" on several occasions she tried to commit suicide." Veronica hissed.

"…Veronica.."

" but you chose to return her love in quite a unique manner…by fucking bother her sisters." Veronica spat the last few words.

"…Veronnica..I..I know what I did was wrong, I've changed. I'm no more that person." Kaname tried to wipe away her tears but Veronica slapped his hand once again.

"Ofcourse you've changed, you've gone from bad to worse." Veronica pauses for a hiccup "Lydia isn't just my sister, she is also my best friend but now since I'm carrying your child, she doesn't even talk to me. There is not a single person with whom I can share my pain." Veronica pauses once again to wipe away her tears. "You even got a wonderful mother, something I don't have…It's not fair." Veronica sobbed louder.

Kaname was out of words. He had no idea what to do next, all he could do was silently want as Veronica cried but it turns out that the devil was actually born with quite a good luck soon the door to his room opened and Juri walked in and rushed towards the crying younger vampire and pulled her into a warm embrace and gently stroked her back.

"Who said you don't have a mother? I am your mother from now on and you are my youngest daughter." At that moment Juri's words did make Veronica feel a bit comfortable.

/*/*/*

Huge preparation was taken for dinner, but unfortunately due to all of a sudden nausea all Veronica could eat was the fruit salad. Then again who said Juri was going to give up so easily she packed up all of Veronica's favourite dishes and sent her home right away.

Soon it was time for Veronica to leave the Kuran mansion. Everyone came out to say goodbye to Veronica including Kaname and of curse Ruka was always free with him. the only one who wasn't actually present there was Juri Kuran.

Veronica moves towards Kaname only for Ruka to wrap her arms around his waist in a protective manner. Though her face had a smile but it clearly meant 'stay away from him…he is mine bitch.' But veronica just ignored her as he apologetically bowed "I'm sorry for all the harsh words today. My pregnancy hormones take control of my emotions at times."

"That's understandable…" Kaname said ruffling her hair. Ruka was also not that stupid she distracted her fiancé right away by placing her palm on his chest that was peeking through his half unbuttoned shirt. If Veronica felt something for Kaname it would have burned her inside but she didn't so it really didn't matter to her. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by her devil either.

As Veronica was about to step inside the car Juri's screaming voice stopped her and she turned to see the vampire queen running down the stairs like a maniac with a rectangular velvety voice in her grasp.

"This is for you Veronica." Juri handed over the box to Veronica only for her to open it and gasp. There was a beautiful diamond necklace inside with a pair of matching earrings. Veronica loos at Juri confused as Juri explains " It's a tressure for the Kuran family, passed on from generation to generation only to the Kuran wives." Veronica's eyes widen as she understands what Juri is indicating. "I'm sorry then I can't take it. Besides why are you giving it to me anyway lady Juri?"

"Tutut…no lady Juri. What did I say.. call me mother from now on."

"..Mo-ther.." Veronica says in a nervously shy tone "..why are you giving it to me?"

"Because no it will not look good one anyone but you my child.." Juri says as she was about to kiss her temple but gets terribly interrupted as her real yet to be daughter in law speaks up or rather interrupts her.

"..But shouldn't I be the one getting that necklace mother?" Hatred very clear in Ruka's voice but it was difficult to tell who it was indicated towards, Juri her new daughter but it was also true that RUka hated both with passion.

" I don't recall giving you the permission to call me mother." Juri retorts. Haruka, Kaien Cross and yuki rolls their eyes at Juri-Ruka's conversation whereas kaname just sighed in frustration.

"..I will be your daughter in la-"

"Ruka.." The velvety voice of her fiancé cut her off. "I'm tired. Let's go." With kaname turned around and walked towards his room with Ruka following behind."

"Whore!" The couple heard Juri screaming out as they were going into their room but Kaname ignored it and as long as he ignored it she could get away doing anything.

/*/*/*

After a long day it was quite natural for Veronica to be tired after all young age pregnancy was not at all easy.

"Vernica baby did you finish your milk and cookies? " BOO-Voo her personal maid asked.

"Yes..you can take them away." Veronica responded from under the blanket Yes she was already lying down.

"Did you brush your teeth, do you night facial and put the moisturizer? You know know your mother will be very angry if you don't take care of your skin."

"I know BOO-Voo. I did everything. Now you can turn of the light." The older lady did as Veronica asked and soon as she was gone Veronica turned on her bed side lamp and slowly brought out a lavender photo-fame from underneath her pillow.

Soon a darker shade flushed over her face. Yes the studious nerd Veronica was blushing looking at the photo frame.

"I met the baby's father today. He is total A-hole. I wish this baby was yours instead of his." Veronica's blush deepened as these words escaped her lips. " I hope that you are nothing like him." this time she placed a soft kiss on the frame.

"Don't look at me like that, you're embarrassing me." Veronica looked away a bit embarrassed as the Person in the photo-frame was gazing at her too deeply. " I will never be able to say it out loud when we meet but I can say it here….I love you." This time Veronica kissed on the person's lips.

"Goodnight Senri."

Opps! That's our little Veronica's deepest darkest secret, she is head over heels for Senri Shiki, her childhood crush, her most favourite model and ironically the cousin of Kaname and Yuki Kuran and more than that now…he is the uncle to her unborn child.


End file.
